


Thirty Things

by unbreakable86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sorry Not Sorry, There will be smut at some point, so sweet it makes your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable86/pseuds/unbreakable86
Summary: The one where Lena leaves Kara a Thirty-Things-I-Love-About-You-Jar when she goes on a business trip.





	1. Miles from Where You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to DC Comics and Greg Berlanti respectively.
> 
> A/N 1: So… as I already warned some of you on Twitter… I did a thing the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy. Each chapter marks one day of Lena’s absence.
> 
> I have to drop a fluff and cheese warning right here. It’s very fluffy and very cheesy – you have been warned! I lost my grandfather a few days ago and I was in need to get lost in fluff.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics. You’ll know when you get there.

**Chapter 1: Miles from Where You Are**

_“I find the map and draw a straight line over rivers, farms, and state lines. The distance from here to where you’d be, it’s only finger-lengths I see.”_

The sun was rising above National City’s clear, dark blue sky, gradually pouring its brilliant oranges and reds into the horizon like a pot of molten lava, reflecting in the windows of the tall buildings scattered all over the city center.

Kara Danvers was peacefully snoozing in their huge round bed, flaxen locks peeking out from underneath thick, fluffy blankets and spilling across her pillow while tiny snores left her mouth.

As the sun rose higher and the light made its way through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the spacious penthouse, gently tickling Kara’s face and nose, the blonde slowly started to gain consciousness, but was still caught in the drowsy state between being awake and being asleep. Her nose twitched lightly when a subtle buzzing could be heard in the room and strong arms reached above a blonde head to stretch, a tiny squeak slipping from Kara’s lips before she reached over to snuggle into her girlfriend.

The other side of the bed, however, was empty and the sheets were cold, painfully reminding Kara that Lena had left the country the night before, going on a business trip around Asia and Europe to visit the L-Corp offices abroad while at the same time meeting potential investors for new projects.

Sleepy blue eyes lazily blinked open, squinting against the sunlight pouring through the windows, and Kara’s ears perked up because the buzzing sound was still echoing through the room very persistently. When the blonde realized that it was her phone, she started to blindly scramble off the bed, her surroundings blurry without her glasses. Her leg tangled in the sheets, making her faceplant onto the carpet with a dull thud and a muffled groan. With her face squished against the floor, Kara fumbled for her glasses and phone on the night stand and by the time she shoved her spectacles onto her nose, her vision clearing up and zeroing in on her cell phone, the caller had ended the connection.

When Kara pushed herself up in order to get back into a standing position, she was attacked by a pink, slobbery tongue, making her sink back down to the floor. Her back was starting to hurt from the awkward angle her body was in, so she pulled her legs down, bringing the tangled sheets with her. On the floor was now a heap of sheets, human, and dog as Kara and their dog Skip rolled around in a round of good morning kisses.

“Hi, my boy,” the blonde cooed her voice still a little raspy, “Did you sleep well? At least you are still here with me while your mommy left us.”

The Golden Retriever let out a tiny, joyful woof before snuggling back into Kara, the blonde stroking Skip’s golden fur lovingly. Her cell started vibrating again and Kara, in her haste, let the phone drop onto her forehead, “Ow! Golly!”

Fumbling to be able to see the screen, her eyes finally zeroed in and read Big Sis. She tapped the green button to get the call before Alex hung up again and chippered, “Alex Danvers. To what do I owe this pleasure this fine Saturday morning?”

Alex grumbled, “Ugh, I swear to God, Kara. You are way too happy this early in the morning. Go to the kitchen and enjoy.”

“Wha-“

“Just do it.” The immediate click on the other end indicated that her sister had hung up. Frowning, Kara stumbled to her feet, threw the blankets back onto the bed, and opened the windows to let some fresh morning air in.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kara padded out of the bedroom and down the hallway, the steps of her bare feet against marble floors gently echoing through the apartment. The divine smell of coffee hit her nostrils and the blonde’s forehead creased, confusion making its way to soft features when she asked herself how the penthouse could be filled with the rich coffee smell when she was the only one there and had just gotten up. A faint feeling of hope started fluttering in her belly; a hope she knew would be crushed again just mere seconds later, but she still hoped that Lena was up and about in the kitchen, making them breakfast with her glasses and oversized sweater on, waiting for Kara to arrive and holding out a mug of steaming coffee for her to take.

When the blonde rounded the corner to the kitchen, however, she was met with an empty, open-floor plan penthouse. Swallowing the lump of disappointment in her throat, she let her eyes wander and a smile made its way to her lips when she took in the kitchen counter. Draped over the barstool was Lena’s favorite oversized MIT hoodie and the counter held a delicious breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, and coffee, the newest issue of The Daily Planet neatly placed next to her plate. The blonde’s smile turned into a huge grin and she gingerly took the hoodie from the stool, slipping it over her head and burying her hands in the front pockets. She inhaled deeply, taking in a whiff of Lena’s perfume and very distinct scent, a mixture of lilies and summer rain. Tears prickled behind ocean blue orbs, the familiar burning forming, but the blonde pushed them down, berating herself in her head that she was being ridiculous. Her girlfriend had only been gone for twelve hours; Kara had to stop being so co-dependent when it came to Lena Kieran Luthor.

Cerulean orbs opened once again and the blonde sat down on the bar stool at the kitchen island, taking in all the decorations. She beamed because she knew now why Alex had been so grumpy this morning on the phone. Her sister had gotten up way earlier than she was comfortable with to help Lena with her surprise for Kara and the blonde could not love the two women any more. Only then Kara saw the little envelope leaning against a big jar decorated with red ribbons. _Kara_ , it said. Raising her eyebrow, she ripped open the paper and pulled out a letter with nimble fingers, her girlfriend’s neat handwriting greeting her.

_Good morning, my love!_

_I hope you slept well last night – I know I surely did not without you by my side. Counting on the fact that you are already wearing my hoodie, you can find the second part of your gift right on this very counter. Thirty days we will be apart and I am going to miss you terribly. Therefore, I made you a Thirty-Things-I-Love-About-You-Jar. Every day for breakfast, you are allowed to pick one piece of paper from the jar and read what I wrote down for you – no cheating! I see you, Danvers! I’m a billionaire – I have my ways._

_I hope this way you have a tiny piece of me with you every day, and I apologize if this is entirely too cheesy, but let’s be honest: you love cheese almost as much as you love potstickers. If said cheese is food, or only metaphorical cheese, shouldn’t matter. ;)_

_I love you, my darling, and I will see you soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Lena_

Sniffling lightly, Kara pressed the letter to her chest, a warm, fuzzy feeling fluttering in her belly, albeit paired with a sudden yearning for her girlfriend. Eyeing the glass jar on the counter that said Kara Danvers’ Thirty-Things-I-Love-About-You-Jar in dark red crayon letters, she started inhaling her eggs and bacon, washing her breakfast down with orange juice and coffee hastily, ignoring the tail-wagging dog at her feet who seemed to think the more intently he stared at his mom, the more likely a piece of bacon was going to fall to the floor.

Gingerly reaching over when she was finished, the blonde opened the jar’s lid and chose one piece of paper, like Lena had asked, and fished it out, unfolding it with her elbows on the counter surface.

Holding it in her left hand, she started reading while bringing the steaming coffee back to her mouth, sipping the hot liquid contentedly from her Star Wars mug.

_I love your eyes when they blink open in the morning – like an ocean that is being rippled by a gentle sea breeze – and I feel so at home in them, so safe that I want to wake up next to you every day._

Kara felt her lower lip tremble and she reached for her phone to call Lena. Picking it up, she unlocked the screen and checked the time, realizing that her girlfriend had not even landed yet. The fact that she was not able to talk to Lena after having received such a sweet surprise was tugging at the blonde’s heartstrings quite painfully, so instead, she dialed another familiar number, “Danvers.”

“Same here,” Kara smiled, “Alex, thank you for making this possible. I love you.”

A snarky remark could be heard in the background, “Did Little Danvers like the cheesy surprise? I swear, I will never get up that early on a Saturday ever again. Not even for your sister, Babe.”

The two sisters laughed simultaneously and the blonde could hear the soft smile in Alex’s voice, “You’re welcome, Kar. She wanted to fly you out to Cancún for breakfast, but I could convince her to hold her horses. She forgot for a second that you’re already whipped and she doesn’t need to throw her money around to woo you.”

Blue eyes stared straight ahead with a glassy expression and Kara rested her chin in her palm, goofily smiling, “She woos me every day just by being her.”

A gagging sound could be heard on the other end, “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Little Danvers. I’m scarred for life now. That’s enough sweet talk. My teeth are hurting.”

The blonde shrieked, “I’m on SPEAKER?”

Laughing, Alex tried to soothe her sister, “Maggie helped, so she wanted to know what you thought. We are sure glad you liked it. You know she lives for sarcasm and wit, but that’s her way of saying that she loves you.”

“I do not-“ The rest of Maggie’s sentence was muffled and came out in an unintelligible mumble, indicating that Alex had covered her girlfriend’s mouth with her hand to shush her.

“We both love you, Kar,” the brunette chuckled.

Kara beamed, “I love you too.” She raised her voice a little for the dramatic finish, “Both of you, Mags.”

“Oh, shut up, Little Danvers.”

They all cackled once again before hanging up.

xxxx

A cool summer breeze was blowing, ruffling up Kara’s flaxen locks; the trees’ branches were softly swaying, their leafs rustling in the wind just like the blonde’s pale yellow summer dress was softly playing around her knees. Kara stared, transfixed by the wonders of nature, lost in her thoughts while she was standing in the mass of green in the park next to their apartment building. She was brought back to the present by something wet touching her bare shin, Skip gently nudging her to throw the ball that he had just fetched once again.

“I’m sorry, buddy. Here you go.” Picking up the yellow tennis ball with the ball launcher in her right hand, Kara flung the ball again for her happily bouncing dog. Skip dashed after it eagerly and the blonde smiled, her thoughts once again drifting off. Their dog was now eighteen months old and Kara could not believe how time had flown by in the past couple of years. She and Lena had been together for three and it felt just like yesterday when the CEO had stayed over at Kara’s place for the first time.

xxxx

_The rays of sunshine that made their way through Kara’s huge studio apartment windows were tickling the blonde’s nose, slowly coercing her awake from a deep, dreamless sleep. Reality started trickling into her foggy brain, but she buried herself deeper into the warm cocoon of cushions and blankets instead, pulling the naked form next to her closer to her own naked body._

_The sleep-induced fog slowly lifted when her girlfriend’s scent hit her nose, reminding the blonde of rainy summer nights in her parents’ cabin in the woods. When her mind had entered wakefulness, she stifled a yawn and tangled her legs with Lena’s, snuggling deeper into the warm body beside her._

_She smiled when she felt a pair of emerald eyes watching her, crinkling her nose lightly, “It’s rude to stare, Ms. Luthor.”_

_With a soft chuckle, Lena traced the blonde’s jawline with her index finger, “But you’re so beautiful to look at.”_

_Kara’s face lit up with a bright smile and her eyes slowly blinked open, “And you are a bigger charmer than is good for you.”_

_Green orbs continued staring in wonder and the blonde began to duck her head shyly under her girlfriend’s scrutiny. Lena, however, lifted her chin back up, “I love your eyes when they blink open in the morning. They make me want to wake up next to you every day.”_

_Kara opened her mouth and closed it, lost for words which made her look like a fish out of water, and the only thing that she could do was lean in and softly press her lips to her love’s plushness._

_Lena sighed contentedly, letting herself fall deeper into the kiss as Kara felt her girlfriend melt, and the blonde squeezed a full hip firmly, nuzzling the raven-haired woman’s nose affectionately when they parted._

_Biting her lip, the raven-haired CEO bashfully smiled at her girlfriend, “Last night was amazing.”_

_With her eyes widening, Kara blushed a deep crimson and swallowed hard, “Oh… it was? I mean… uuuh, I’m glad.”_

_Lena frowned at the blonde’s sudden uncertainty, making her own uneasiness rise and settle in her throat, causing the CEO to clear it in order to get rid of the unexpected lump there. Coughing awkwardly, Lena breathed, “Wasn’t it for you?”_

_Kara choked on air at the question, frantically shaking her head and scooting over to soothe her love’s worry, “It was absolutely breathtaking. I was just afraid that it wasn’t for you.”_

_Cupping the blonde’s cheek with her palm, Lena locked eyes with her girlfriend, green boring lovingly into blue, “What makes you afraid that it wasn’t for me? Last night was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life.”_

_Cerulean eyes stared, Kara’s mouth open once again, “Really? That’s a relief.”_

_Chuckling, Lena teased, “Was that your way of asking me how you are in bed?”_

_The blonde groaned in embarrassment, turning onto her stomach and burying her deeply crimson face into the stack of pillows under her head, “No?”_

_Lena’s fingers started dancing up and down her girlfriend’s spine, the muscles of Kara’s back flexing with every movement of the CEO’s digits, twitching here and there and goosebumps spreading across her skin, “What makes you doubt that last night was just as amazing for me as it was for you?”_

_The blonde let out a tiny, flustered squeak, her voice muffled by the cushions, “Nothing.”_

_“Kara…”_

_“Lena... I –“_

_The sheets rustled when Lena climbed on top of her girlfriend, pressing her front into the blonde’s back firmly, kissing Kara’s shoulder blades leisurely, “What is it, Baby? Is everything okay?”_

_“I was just… worried. Ihadneverdonethisbefore.”_

_Gently nuzzling Kara’s spine with her nose, the CEO whispered, “I can’t hear you, darling. Can you turn around for me, please?”_

_Groaning in exasperation, the blonde turned back around to face Lena, her eyes tightly squeezed shut in embarrassment, “I had never done this before last night. At least not with a woman.”_

_If the raven-haired woman was shocked, she did not show it. Instead, she started kissing her love’s creamy, exposed neck, her tongue gliding along heated flesh languidly. The blonde’s breath hitched at the tender caress and when Lena nudged her legs apart to settle between them, they both moaned as their naked cores touched. Kara could hear Lena’s hot, breathy voice next to her ear, “Well, Miss Danvers. Then let me show you how much exactly I enjoyed it.”_

_Smiling bashfully, the blonde whispered mockingly, “Enjoyed what?”_

_Lena raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and straddled Kara’s firm thigh; both women moaned when the CEO’s wetness touched fair skin and Lena started a gentle rocking motion, smirking, a tiny whimper falling from her lips, “Let me remind you.”_

xxxx

Shielding her eyes from the early afternoon sun, Kara was lost in thought, but brought back to the present when her phone vibrated in the pocket of her light summer dress. She hastily fished for the device, her heart jumping lightly when the screen indicated that Lena Luthor was calling her, her girlfriend smiling up from the caller picture holding an eight-week-old Skip in her arms, the puppy’s tongue happily hanging from his mouth and his eyes closed in bliss about the belly rub he was receiving.

The blonde smiled and tapped the green button, “Thank you, Baby.”

A light chuckle could be heard on the other end of the line, “You’re welcome, darling.”

Comfortable silence was what followed, both women content to just hear the other one breathe, knowing that even if they were not together, they could still revel in their connection when one of them was abroad.

Sighing deeply, Kara finally asked, “How was your flight? And how is Tokyo?”

There was a brief rustling, Lena probably switching hands, “I don’t know yet. I just landed and it’s 7:30 a.m. here. I’m waiting for the jet-lag to hit.”

Kara grinned, bouncing excitedly, “Ooooh, if it’s 7:30 a.m. tomorrow there, does that mean I can pick another slip of paper from my jar when I get home?”

The CEO laughed at her girlfriend’s giddiness, “No, that’s not what that means, Miss Danvers. Stick to the rules here.”

Huffing, the blonde shot back, “Rules… You’re always so mean to me, Miss Luthor.” Lena snorted in amusement, followed by another stretch of silence, and eventually Kara breathed, tears burning behind her eyes, “I miss you, Baby. I was just thinking about the first time you stayed over. This morning, I picked the note that said that you love my eyes in the morning.”

She heard her girlfriend inhale and exhale deeply, “I thought about that morning too when I wrote the note. I miss you too, my love. We are going to get through this, I promise. You have my sweater and I have to admit that I may or may not have borrowed your Batman night shirt.”

Kara scratched her eyebrow lightly, willing the tears to not fall, and chuckled, “So you mean you stole it? And I thought I was going crazy last night when I couldn’t find it.” Getting serious again, the blonde sighed, “I know, Lee. I just wish it was over already. Do I feel completely stupid? Yes. Do I know that I am needy and co-dependent? Yes. Do I care?”

“No!” they both answered the question in unison and laughed, Lena smiling and replying softly, “I feel the same, darling. And it kills me that I have to let you go right now. I see my driver and my first meeting is at 9 a.m.. Beforehand, there’s the check-in at the hotel and I want to shower. God, how I need to shower! I’m gross.”

Kara’s shoulders slumped lightly, but she tried to be cheery in order to not make her girlfriend feel worse, “Okay, Baby. Safe travels.”

“I’ll call you when I can, okay? I love you.”

Biting her lip, the blonde breathed, “Okay. I love you, too.”

They both hung up simultaneously, Kara immediately berating herself for being so melodramatic. She was a strong, independent woman and she was going to watch all the Marvel movies in the universe and eat potstickers and ice cream until she was sick, which was probably not going to happen anyway. Kara Danvers did not get sick from too much food. This was not a concept that applied to her.

With these thoughts, she called for Skip and put his leash back on. The duo made their way back to their apartment building and up to the penthouse, the Golden Retriever happily bounding over to his over-sized bed and flopping down.

When the blonde was back in her sweatpants and Lena’s hoodie, she opened a bottle of wine and started her _Iron Man_ DVD on the huge TV.

She had just settled down on the L-shaped couch with a blanket when the phone rang. Padding over, the blonde saw that it was the front desk and picked up, “Yes, Kara Danvers.”

“Miss Danvers,” Charlie, the elderly front desk clerk chirped, “I have a food delivery for you.”

Kara frowned at those words, “But I haven’t even placed my order yet.”

Hearing the smile in the man’s voice, her heart jumped once again, “Courtesy of Miss Luthor. She ordered dinner for you.”

xxxx

Half an hour later, Kara snuggled deeper into the cushions under her blanket, stuffed with potstickers, pizza, and ice-cream, contentedly sipping her red wine and amazed by the fact that even over the distance separating them, Lena was still able to make Kara feel like the most loved person on the planet.

She fumbled for her phone on the coffee table and snapped a quick picture of the empty cartons and containers atop to send it to Lena, captioning it.

_Kara Danvers: Dinner was lovely, thank you. I love you, Lena Luthor._

The blonde did not have to wait long for a reply.

_Lena Luthor: I love you too, Kara Danvers. Forever._

_Kara Danvers: Forever._

xxxx

_“And miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground and I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Thanks for reading. The quotes in the beginning and the end are taken from the song _Set the Fire to the Third Bar_ by Snow Patrol.
> 
> Reviews are love.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies.


	2. Love Me As I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I still do not own any unoriginal characters.**
> 
> **A/N 1: Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. And my apologies for the delay, my lovely readers.**
> 
> **On with the show – flashbacks in between are in italics. Yes, I stole the infamous Supercorp scene from 2x01 and adjusted it a bit to fit into my story. :D**

_“And when you build those walls to keep you safe, it’s like a prison that you can’t escape. You tear them down, you might just hear me say I love you as you are. And when the whole damn world don’t know what they got ‘til it’s gone, I love you. I love you as you are.”_

Kara Danvers was not a woman of anger, or even rage. She always tried to help people out when she could, tried to keep her mood sunny and see the good in everything and everyone. The second morning of Lena’s absence, however, she was awfully close to shove her pen up Snapper Carr’s nose and to smack him over the head with her note pad.

The blonde had spent the majority of her week researching for and writing an article about L-Corp’s new CFO, Samantha Arias, sitting through interviews with the brunette and trying to show her as a strong, independent single mom, using up all her extensive vocabulary on female empowerment discourse to shed light on the subject without losing her neutrality. Now here she was, however, with her article being ripped apart by her boss, “Listen, Ponytail. If you think this is something that I will let you have printed, I don’t really know what you’re still doing here. I suggest you start rolling up the sleeves of your horrendous pastel blouses and report real news. Otherwise you’ll be out of a job by the end of the week.”

Feeling the heat creep up her neck and settle in her cheeks, Kara averted her gaze to her shoelaces and nervously pushed her glasses up her nose. She tried very hard to keep her composure, willing her voice not to waver when she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and looked Snapper dead in the eyes, “With all due respect, but I am not under the impression that I deserve such a reprimand for an article that represents exactly what CatCo stands for and what it was founded for by Miss Grant. To give a voice to women and empower them. To show the world that women are more than walking hangers for expensive designer clothes.”

Raising his eyebrow, Snapper smirked, “Oh, for Christ’s sake, Ponytail. I can almost hear the violins. Please spare me the pain of my ears bleeding.”

Kara felt the blush that tinted her cheeks and cursed herself for her inability to stand up to her boss, her mouth opening and closing uselessly, no sounds coming out. Giving up, she straightened her posture and marched out of Snapper’s office, fuming, while her boss just amusedly stared after her over the rim of his glasses.

xxxx

Kara was sitting at her desk, sulking while researching for her next assignment – an article about National City’s security expenses. While Snapper had called her in to go hunting for information on some football player, on a Sunday of all days, she turned out to only have been his second choice because he had sent someone else to do the job – someone male.

This was how the blonde had ended up in the bullpen, silently fuming over her boss’s douchebaggery toward her. She wanted to stand up to him, but she did not know how. With blue eyes intently fixated on her screen, her fingers were flying across her keyboard a little more forcefully than necessary; Kara did not know which one of her many emotions was the most prominent one. Her anger at Snapper, her anger at herself for being such a push-over, or the disappointment that she had been unable to open the next slip of paper in her jar this morning.

Typing away, her thoughts drifted to Lena and how much she missed her girlfriend. Staring at the large glass cubicle across from her, she saw James Olsen spin back and forth in Lena’s desk chair, the burly man having taken over the CEO’s duties while she was gone. She thought about that morning when she had stumbled into the kitchen and was just about to switch on their coffee machine, when her phone went off, a very demanding Snapper Carr yelling at her that she better come in if she wants to keep her job.

The blonde had showered and fixed her appearance in record time, hasting out of their shared apartment without having breakfast or coffee; most importantly, however, she had to rush over to CatCo without having had the chance to read her girlfriend’s second message to her, the fact tugging at her heartstrings unpleasantly.

With her fingers clicking on the keyboard, she contemplated texting or calling her love, just because she could. On the other hand, she did not wish to come off as needy; as a person who could not function without her partner for more than a day when she still had twenty-eight days to go.

So Kara kept sitting at her desk without pulling out her phone, typing away on her computer until it was time to go home.

xxxx

It was just after 4 p.m. when the blonde shuffled through the spacious foyer of their apartment building, the shiny marble floor and walls staring back at her so glaringly that it hurt her head.

Charlie was sitting behind the counter again and Kara exchanged pleasantries and sunny smiles with him when in reality she could not wait to get to their apartment to finally sink down into the fluffy cushions of their couch and open her jar. She needed a piece of her girlfriend, and she needed it now. To let the CEO’s soothing words drizzle into her yearning soul and to just relax for the evening.

Kara was all the more grateful for the peace and quiet that the confines of the elevator provided her as she leaned her head against the cool metal of the wall, staring up at the illuminated red numbers, waiting for them to tell her that she had arrived on the private penthouse floor. A faint throbbing was making its way into her forehead, the headache impending, but not yet there, nudging her very unpleasantly and persistently.

While she was proud of herself for what she had accomplished shortly before she went home that day, which was telling Snapper Carr to shove his arrogance where the sun don’t shine, she was exhausted from the time that it had taken him to actually accept the article about Sam Arias to be printed. He knew that it was very well-researched, all underlined with comments from the CFO, but her boss always tried to give her a hard time just because he could.

It made the blonde tired and irritated, her always bubbly and sunny personality, her sense of justice and righteousness, slightly dampened by Snapper’s ever present nagging and animosity.

The elevator stopped and with a soft _ding_ and the doors slid open. Fumbling to get out her keys, Kara hurried down the hallway to the door, ready to change out of her clothes and settle down for the evening.

xxxx

Flopping down onto the couch after showering and changing into something comfortable, Kara hugged her jar tightly to her chest, a light flutter making itself known in her belly at the thought of just being a few moments away from unfolding her girlfriend’s second note.

The lid flopped softly when opened, and Kara gingerly picked a piece of paper before carefully setting the jar back down onto the coffee table. She was giddy as she slowly unfolded the note and read.

_I love how you tell me that I am amazing and beautiful, loving me even when I feel like I’m none of these things. You love me just as I am, regardless of my last name, and I, just Lena, have always been enough for you. This fact still amazes me every day._

Her love’s written words had become blurry with the tears that had been forming in cerulean eyes and Kara could not hold herself back any longer and grabbed her phone, sniffling lightly. After the second ring, she could hear Lena’s raspy, honeylike voice, “Hi, darling.”

A familiar warmth was spreading through Kara, the soothing tone of her girlfriend’s voice seeping into her and settling in her belly with an eruption of butterflies, “Hi, Baby. Is this a bad time?”

There was a chuckle on the other end, “Kara, you know that I always have time for you and that when you call me it’s never a bad time. I might be hard to reach by design, but I’m always available for you. But to answer your question: no, darling. My first meeting is in three hours. So we have time. How was your day?”

The blonde groaned at the question, “I swear to God, there will come a day when I will set Snapper Carr’s eyebrows on fire. I mean you read the article that I wrote about Sam and he tore it apart like it was nothing. It is a good article.”

Kara could hear the contempt in the other woman’s voice, “Baby, I’m your boss, but I’m also his! Do you want me to talk to him after all? I will do it if you want me to, and when I’m done with him, his testicles will have shrunken to the size of raisins.”

The blonde laughed at the picture Lena painted, her eyes crinkling lightly as she spoke, “While I’m not keen on picturing the state of Snapper Carr’s testicles, I appreciate the offer, Lee. But I’m really not the person who pulls out the I’m-Dating-the-Boss card. That’s just not me. Besides, I dealt with him.”

“Love, I hope you don’t see my last comment as an implication that I think that you can’t fight your own battles. I know you can and I know you always will; I just want to help. But I’m incredibly proud of you. Snapper Carr can be a giant asshat at times and the fact that you told him off makes my heart beat a little faster and it makes me want to ravish you on the spot.”

Kara’s face flushed at her girlfriend’s words, an adorable pink tinting her cheeks as she fiddled to push her glasses up her nose. She opened and closed her mouth uselessly, a tiny squeak coming out instead of actual words.

There was another raspy snicker on the other end, “I love you, Kara Danvers. And I miss you a lot.”

Blue eyes sparkled softly as Kara smiled, “I love and miss you too, Lena Luthor. And I can’t believe it’s only the second day that you are gone.”

The blonde heard excited clapping and Lena’s voice was a little higher pitched than usual, “Ooooh, have you opened your jar yet?”

“Yes, I have. And I do love you just the way you are, you know that? And you are not ‘just Lena’. To me, you are everything and more.”

Her girlfriend swallowed hard and cleared her throat softly, emotion in her voice evident “God, I love you.”

“I am really glad to hear that, especially because I spilled three whole coffees all over you when we first met,” Kara laughed.

The CEO joined her in laughter, “I remember.”

xxxx

_It was a sunny spring day and the sun was ever so slightly peeking through the fluffy looking clouds in the otherwise bright blue sky. There were streaks of exhaust lines painted against ocean blue, the air traffic over National City on a busy schedule as usual while Kara pushed her way through the mass of people on the sidewalk, trying to get to Noonan’s in time to get Cat Grant’s latte along with her own. The café was bustling with energy like it did every morning, and Kara absentmindedly placed her order while at the same time scheduling a therapist appointment for her boss because Cat was going to have lunch with her mother that day. Fumbling for the two large disposable to-go cups, the blonde gave the barista her sunniest smile before fighting her way through the crowd in order to get over to the counter that held the lids and cardboard trays._

_Kara was just ending the call with the therapist’s front desk, balancing the two cups in one hand while trying to hang up with the other, when she slammed into a body in front of her, three cups of coffee spilling over the front of a ridiculously expensive designer blouse; the two she was holding and the woman’s whom she had just ran into._

_Horrified by her actions, the blonde blushed furiously and immediately started apologizing, scrambling for the napkins on the counter and dabbing at the other woman’s blouse. She was so immersed in her task that she did not react to any of the woman’s gentle probing and only stopped when soft, pale fingers grabbed her wrists to get her to stop. Cerulean eyes focused and staring back at her through the now see-through white blouse was a lace bra, the realization hitting her that she had just dabbed furiously at the woman’s breasts. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened while Kara kept apologizing profusely, fussing with her glasses, but the woman’s raspy, gentle voice sounded amused, “It’s perfectly fine. I have a spare outfit in my car. My assistant just got them from the dry cleaner’s, so today is our lucky day.”_

_Intrigued by the voice, Kara noticed that she was still staring at the woman’s boobs, which did not help her in the predicament she was in, which was being a blubbering and sputtering, blushing mess._

_She tore her eyes away, and they landed on silky, raven curls instead. They wandered up a pale neck, a pulse thudding steadily in a bulging vein, a tiny mole peeking at her from its place against porcelain skin. Their journey continued over a jawline that went on for miles and up to the most intriguing green eyes Kara had ever seen. They sparkled in the faint sunlight that spilled into the café, the emerald swirling with light specks of hazel depending from which angle they were hit by the sun._

_‘Wapow!’_

_The blonde realized that she was still staring at the woman and snapped out of it, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears with a raspy croak, “I’m so sorry, really. Let me give you my number, so I can take the blouse to the dry cleaner’s. This is so embarrassing. I’m such a klutz sometimes. Are you hurt?”_

_A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and a flirty smirk made its way to the raven-haired beauty’s full, red-painted lips, “Well, well. Is that your way of giving a girl your number? Nice touch.”_

_Kara choked on air at the implication, frantically shaking her head as her right hand once again reached up to her glasses, “No, no, no! That’s not what I meant. I-“_

_The woman chuckled, placing a gentle hand on the blonde’s forearm to spare her from further embarrassment, “I was kidding. Relax.”_

_Huffing out a relieved breath, Kara managed a small smile, but before either of them could say anything else, a man burst out of the crowd, yelling at the woman that her family had ruined his life. A tall, muscular man hurried over, yelling something into his ear piece and everything was happening so fast that the blonde could not follow. While the woman tried to soothe the agitated man, two other men barged in and in their attempt to restrain the attacker, they pushed Kara to the ground. They wrangled and wrestled with the struggling man, and while the woman was trying to get to Kara to help her back up, she was quickly ushered out by her security._

_While she watched the scene outside unfold, stunned, two strong hands reached for her and she was standing upright again. Two cars sped away and when she turned around, a pair of bespectacled eyes as blue as her own was staring back at her, a crinkle of worry between her cousin’s eyebrows as he checked her over, “Are you okay, cuz?”_

_She leaned in to give the raven-haired man a hug, “Hey, you. I’m fine, Clark. I’m just super late for work and Miss Grant is probably going to kill me. I have to re-order those coffees and I have to do it fast.”_

_Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Clark leaned in, conspiratorially whispering, “Well, Miss Danvers. Today is your lucky day, then. Cat Grant asked me to come in to do a piece on Lena Luthor. She just moved here and that belongs to the perks of being a freelancing journalist. I bet I can charm her to get you out of trouble.”_

_Kara crinkled her nose in disgust, “Ew, so I have to look at her checking you out all day and listen to her comments about your impeccable backside? That’s gross and traumatizing.”_

_Her cousin laughed heartily, squeezing her shoulder gently, “I apologize profusely in advance, cuz. Coffee’s on me. Come on!”_

_xxxx_

_Kara and Clark were standing in the Luthor Corp elevator on their way up to Lena Luthor’s office and when the doors opened, the CEO’s assistant was already expecting them, ready to lead them one step closer to get a comment from Lena Luthor on the attack on a plane the day before._

_They were brought to the waiting area right in front of the Luthor heir’s office. The door was wide open, indicating that the CEO was not yet there, which was immediately confirmed by her assistant, “Miss Luthor will be with you shortly. She extends her apologies, but there was an emergency that she had to take care of.”_

_Just as the brunette was done explaining, the elevator dinged, once again, and the clicking of high heels echoed through the reception area. Kara turned her head and was awestruck at what she saw. The raven-haired beauty that she had soaked in coffee just one hour prior was breezing through the room, signing pieces of paper for her assistant on her way to her office. She was now wearing a deep red blouse that matched her lipstick, neatly tucked into a black pencil skirt. A form fitted blazer and three-inch heels were topping off her outfit and yet again all that Kara could do was stare._

_Clark got up and Kara stayed behind, still in awe and unable to move, as her cousin approached the business woman to get a comment. He introduced himself and they shook hands, a kind smile on Lena’s face as she invited him into her office. When Kara realized that she was still sitting down, she rushed in behind them before the CEO’s assistant closed the door._

_“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation why I wasn’t aboard the venture yesterday. There was an emergency regarding the planning of the ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I am renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.”_

_Kara was watching Lena the whole time as she stalked over to a coat hanger to hang up her purse. Clark chuckled and the blonde wanted to smack her cousin over the head for the sarcastic tone in his voice, “Well, that’s lucky.”_

_The CEO smiled when she turned around to face him, once again, “No, lucky was Captain Lance saving the day by pulling off the emergency landing in the river.”_

_Before Kara could stop herself, she was blurting, “And her co-captain was there, too.”_

_Lena stopped dead in her track at hearing the blonde’s voice and emerald green eyes snapped up to her own blue ones, that charming smirk making its way back to her lips as she recognized Kara and stalked past her, “And who are you exactly?”_

_“Uuuuh, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not a reporter, but I’m with CatCo Magazine. Sort of… I’m just tagging along.”_

_From there, everything was a blur for the blonde, the back and forth between Lena and Clark totally lost on her because her eyes were too busy staring at the other woman’s lips, still shell-shocked that the woman she had almost knocked over that morning was actually Lena Freaking Luthor, billionaire and Fortune 500 CEO with two doctorates at twenty-four._

_She was brought back into the present when Lena handed Clark a USB drive with information on the project, containing everything he needed to know. Green eyes were back on her and Kara felt the heat creep up her neck, once again, “And what about you, Miss Danvers? Will I see your name on the byline?”_

_There it was again, the flirty smirk and the slightest quirk of a perfect eyebrow, and Kara was lost for words. Clark nudged her lightly to get her to answer and she stammered, “Uuuh, well, like I said, I’m not a reporter.”_

_Nodding, Lena winked, “Well, you could have fooled me.”_

_With that, she turned around and walked back behind her spacious desk, green eyes once again locking onto blue when the CEO turned around, “I hope this is not the last time we talk?”_

_Opening and closing her mouth a few times, the blonde managed a shaky smile and sputtered, “I… I hope not either.”_

_They left with Lena seeing them to the door and her cousin steadying her shaky self, Clark smiling impishly when Kara breathed out another “Wapow!” on their way back to the elevator._

xxxx

Biting her lip, the blonde smiled into the receiver, “I am still very happy that it wasn’t the last time we talked, Lena Luthor. I’m still in awe of the fact that you even looked at me twice. I was a blubbering, sputtering, blushing mess. I still am.”

The CEO huffed, “No, you’re not. You are kind and sweet, with a sense of justice and an urge to always see the good in people. Like you did with me."

The blonde protested instantly, “I didn’t have to see the good in you, Lena. You are good. With all your heart. You are the best person I know and I don’t give a rat’s ass about your last name.”

Lena chuckled, “Language, Miss Danvers.”

Kara knew she was being teased and it made her grin. A giddy kind of grin that came with warmth spreading through her body, “I love you a lot, Lena.”

The blonde could hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice, “Well, then today is your lucky day, because I, too, love _you_ a lot, Kara.”

Lena’s words reminded her of what Clark had said to her at Noonan’s all those years ago, and she thought that being with Lena made every day of her life a lucky day and herself the luckiest woman alive.

Her girlfriend’s next words interrupted her musings, “You actually know that I heard that _‘Wapow!’_ when you left my office that day, right?”

Kara groaned and flushed, burying her face in her free hand, embarrassed, “I hate you!”

Lena chuckled, “No, you don’t.”

The blonde bit back another smile, “No, I don’t.”

_“You can come out of the shadows. They’re only scared of what they don’t know. But I love you as you are. You waged this war within yourself, wasting time dying in a shell. They don’t define you – just know they never will. I love you as you are.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2: Thanks for reading. The quotes at the beginning and the end are taken from the song _As You Are_ by Daughtry.**
> 
> **Reviews are love.**
> 
>   **Until next time.**


	3. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. What a shocker, right? I know...**
> 
> **A/N 1: Wow, I really did not expect the positive response to this story. It’s just a tiny piece overflowing with fluff that I buried myself in when I was in a really sad place and it makes me so happy that you are enjoying it. :)**
> 
> **You may have noticed that Kara is very shy in this story. I just find flustered Kara utterly endearing, so it is what it is. :P**
> 
> **This one is shorter than the others, so on with the show. :)**
> 
> **SPOILER ALERT AND WARNING: If you are an arachnophobe, you should not read this!**

_“Before I met you, Baby, the little things in life just passed me by. The color of the twilight, the reflection of my smile in your eyes.”_

It was Monday morning, marking the third day of Lena’s absence when Kara sat at the kitchen island, silently sipping her coffee and spooning her oatmeal into her mouth intermittently. Skip was lying on the tiled floor beside her barstool, basking in the soft glow of sunlight that was spilling into the room through the huge window front, their dog peacefully snoozing away as Kara read her newest issue of the Daily Planet. Clark had done a great job of reporting the news on the President’s campaign trip all through the US, her cousin exclusively accompanying her to each and every city and having written a three-page report on it. The blonde felt extremely proud of her little cousin, Clark having made it and now writing pieces for every big newspaper and magazine in the country, and without him, she probably would have never met Lena Luthor a second time.

Kara gently traced the red ribbon around her jar with her index finger while thinking about her girlfriend, popping the lid open and plucking yet another piece of paper from the jar. Adjusting her glasses, the blonde took another sip of coffee before unfolding the slip.

_You are the best “non-spider-killer”._

The blonde choked on her coffee lightly, trying to prevent it from coming out her nose while she laughed, the image of a panicking Lena Luthor standing on Kara’s couch in her mind as if it had just happened the day before.

xxxx

_They were sprawled out on the blonde’s fluffy couch, a mindless movie playing in the background. Lena was on top of Kara, their lips fused together as hands wandered. When the CEO’s tongue slipped into the blonde’s mouth they both moaned, the reporter’s fingers tightening in thick, raven curls. Their breathing was slightly ragged already and Lena broke the kiss, plush lips trailing along Kara’s jaw and down her neck, a hot tongue gliding along flushed skin intermittently. The blonde gasped when the CEO started nibbling on her sensitive skin and no matter how good it felt, she hated to be the one who was about to ruin the mood._

_“Baby.”_

_Lena, however, was too far gone because instead of acknowledging her, the CEO’s mouth kept wandering lower, her tongue languidly trailing to the blonde’s shirt and hovering over a braless breast. When her girlfriend nuzzled Kara’s already stiff nipple over her shirt with her nose, the reporter jerked lightly, trying her best to not let her mind become too fuzzy._

_Tugging gently on raven locks, the blonde tried again, “Lena.”_

_Finally, the other woman hummed, a sign that she had heard, and raised her head, emerald green eyes darker than usual, her aroused lip bite very distracting to the blonde, “What is it, darling? Did I do something wrong? Don’t you want to? We can stop.”_

_Opening and closing her mouth uselessly, Kara felt her cheeks turn pink at her impending admission, “I… I-I… I need to go to the bathroom.”_

_Chuckling, the CEO leaned down to lovingly brush their noses together, “Oh, good. I was a little worried there.”_

_Kara squeezed full hips affectionately and leaned up to gently, chastely kiss her girlfriend, the pink in her cheeks intensifying, “I always want you. You know that.”_

_White front teeth once again captured a plush lower lip and Lena purred, “Mmmm, well, then hurry up and get back here, my love.” Her voice dropped another octave when she leaned down to Kara’s ear, hot puffs of air hitting the shell when she rasped, “I can’t wait to be inside you. I want to make you come.”_

_Hearing these words being hoarsely husked into her ear, Kara flushed a deep crimson and let out a strangled sound between a moan and a squeak, burying her face into her girlfriend’s neck shyly. Lena, completely charmed by the blonde’s bashfulness, gave her time to collect herself. The CEO knew that she had turned her love on, even though Kara did not always know what to do with the fact, albeit having grown more and more comfortable over time when it came to their intimacy._

_When the blonde had recovered, she nuzzled Lena’s neck with her nose and pressed a featherlight kiss to her pulse point, the CEO shuddering lightly at her girlfriend’s gentle touch. Kara wriggled and patted Lena’s hips in order to get up, the blonde walking funny on her way to the bathroom from the wetness in her panties._

_xxxx_

_Kara was standing in front of the bathroom mirror after having freshened up, eager to return to her girlfriend on the couch to resume their earlier activities, carefully plucking the first contact lens from her left eye. After dropping it into the liquid, she pulled her right lower lid down gingerly to repeat the action on the other side, when she heard a high pitched scream followed by a yell of profanities. Kara jumped, startled, and rammed her forefinger into her eye, hissing in pain as it burned with tears. She was unable to open it because the burning feeling forced it shut and she blindly stumbled into the living room to check on her girlfriend, “What is it? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”_

_A very blurry Lena was pointing at something on the floor that she could not make out and shrieked, “Kill it! KILL. IT !!!”_

_The blonde was confused, a frown making its way to her forehead, “I can’t see anything. Let me get my glasses.”_

_“Don’t you dare leaving me here, Danvers! It’s going to eat me. Come back here!”_

_After hastily fumbling with her contact lense once again, Kara finally rammed her glasses onto her nose, her right eye painfully red, and ran back into the living room._

_On the light cream carpet sat a wolf spider, all of its eight eyes trained on Lena, two front legs raised as it stared._

_The blonde chuckled at her girlfriend’s panic, “It’s not too bad, baby. Let me get it out of here.”_

_Wide, green eyes were staring at her in shock, “What do you mean ‘get it out of here’? It will jump me. Look at the way it is watching me. That’s creepy. Get the vacuum cleaner. Or don’t - it will crawl out again. Hit it over the head!”_

_“I don’t kill animals, Baby. And I’m not going to start now.”_

_With that, the blonde turned around and started rummaging through the kitchen and a few moments later came back with a glass bowl and its matching lid, slowly kneeling down to capture the arachnid._

_Her girlfriend kept staring while making repulsed noises every time the spider moved, “Ugh, I swear to God, Kara. That’s a small town or country spider. Spiders in the city are itty bitty spiders and while I cannot stand them either, they just innocently sit at the ceiling. But this one? This one is as big as a fucking cat and I swear that it just insulted my mother.”_

_Snorting at the CEO’s musings, Kara looked up, grinning, “Oh, Baby. I don’t think you would mind if it actually did insult your mother.”_

_Her comment earned her a pointed glare, “Not the point, Kara.”_

_“Shall we name it Herbert?” The blonde laughed at Lena’s exasperated look and managed to capture the animal with the glass bowl, wriggling the lid lightly to smoothly slide it underneath and to make their new eight-legged friend climb onto it._

_With the spider locked in and the glass bowl upside down, Kara quickly grabbed her keys and made her way down the stairs and outside, carefully lifting the bowl so the spider could climb out and disappear into the bushes, “Bye, Herbert!”_

_Grinning cheekily, the reporter climbed the stairs back up and returned to her girlfriend._

_xxxx_

_When the door closed behind Kara, Lena was still sitting on the couch, “Is it gone? You have to put that bowl into the dishwasher and even then I’m not sure if I will ever eat from it again. And wash your hands.”_

_Smiling widely, the blonde retorted, “So demanding this evening, Miss Luthor.”_

_Kara, however, ever the pleasing girlfriend, did put the bowl into the dishwasher and washed her hands in the kitchen sink before walking back over to the couch and pushing Lena down, settling on top of the CEO._

_The blonde teasingly kissed Lena’s exposed neck before she started blowing raspberries on pale skin, her voice a few octaves higher when she mimicked her girlfriend’s screechy tone, “Don’t you dare leaving me here, Danvers! It’s going to eat me.”_

_Lena wanted to be outraged by the way she was being mocked, but instead she squealed in delight when in addition to the raspberries, Kara started tickling her sides. They wrestled, one trying to overpower the other, and they ended up in a panting heap, their lips hungrily searching each other. Sitting up, Kara pulled Lena with her and hastily pulled her shirt over her head. Lips descended a pale neck and enveloped a pink, already stiff nipple, making Lena throw her head back and moan._

_Kara suckled and eventually let the peak go with a soft pop, looking up at her girlfriend with hooded eyes. The blonde felt warm and emboldened, breathing into the air between them, “As glad as I am that Herbert didn’t eat you, do you mind if I do?”_

_The CEO swallowed thickly at these words and all she could do was bob her head dumbly. Smiling, Kara got up and brought the other woman with her, Lena’s legs automatically wrapping around the reporter's waist as she walked them toward the bedroom, their lips on each other, once again._

xxxx

A soft smile played at Kara’s lips at the memory and the blonde reached over to grab her phone and text Lena, _“I will happily remove spiders for you as long as you’ll let me. I love you.”_

Spooning some more oatmeal into her mouth, Kara did not have to wait long for her screen to light up with her girlfriend’s reply, _“Don’t tell Herbert that you cheated on him. I love you too.”_

Kara felt her soft smile turn into a dopey grin that split her face, until her eyes flit across the time at the top of her phone screen and she blanched. Snapper was going to kill her.

With that, she jumped from the barstool, nearly tripping over Skip, downing the rest of her coffee hastily before grabbing her coat and running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Thanks a lot for reading. The quote in the beginning is taken from the song _Little Things in Life_ by Green on Red.
> 
> As always, reviews are love and they rock my world.
> 
> If you feel like it, visit me on Twitter: @unbreakable1986
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies.


	4. Tenerife Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Greg Berlanti and DC Comics. The idea for this story is mine.
> 
> **A/N 1: Here we go with chapter 4, my darlings.**
> 
> **This is a little delayed, because I posted a few chapters for other stories, but we’ll continue here now. ;)**
> 
> **WARNING: This is so cliché and fluffily cheesy that it will make your teeth hurt.**
> 
> **Thank you for all the love and support – this really means the world to me. :)**
> 
> **On with the show.**

_“You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that. The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back. You look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me. The way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife sea.”_

It was yet another morning without Lena when Kara was startled awake by her phone ringing. Having been snoozing peacefully with flaxen locks peeking out from underneath the covers, she now shot up in bed, her hair standing up from her head in all different directions. Fumbling for her phone, she blindly pressed the green button before flopping back down onto the bed, her voice still raspy with sleep, “Danvers.”

“Hi Baby! I’m sorry. I woke you up, didn’t I?”

Kara’s heart fluttered lightly at hearing her girlfriend’s soft voice through the phone, the blonde’s cheeks tinting an adorable pink, “Yes, but that’s okay. You are allowed, but only you.”

Chuckling softly, Lena mused, “This makes me a very lucky woman, considering the fact that I know how much you like your sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice before I have to suffer through this fundraiser thing Kate invited me to.”

Hearing the name, Kara’s stomach tied into painful knots, the green monster in her midsection grumbling its disapproval, “Kate? As in Kate Kane? She is in Tokyo? What a coincidence…”

The blonde could picture her girlfriend’s eyebrow raise on the other end, “My darling, are you jealous?”

Spluttering, Kara immediately started defending herself, “No? I trust you with my life, you know that. I just don't trust her when she is throwing her money around and flirting with you all the time. That makes me itchy. She constantly undresses you with her eyes and I can’t stand her with her tattoos, piercings and bedroom eyes.”

The blonde heard a throaty hum from her girlfriend, making her swallow hard, “Mmmm, Baby. You have nothing to worry about. She is not even my type, you see? I like blondes with blue eyes, legs for miles, and rock-hard abs. They are sweet and incredibly cute, always looking out for other people’s well-being, and they make me come the hardest I have ever come in my life.”

Blushing a deep crimson at the sudden wetness in her panties, Kara pulled the sheets over her head and squeaked, “Oh, God.”

Lena laughed, “Aw, Baby. Did I turn you on? Maybe we should do something about that. What are you wearing?”

Shaking her head furiously, Kara groaned, “Stop it, Lena!”

The CEO was still giggling, “Just let me have my fun. I love teasing you too much to not do it. Did you sleep well, my love?”

Smiling softly, Kara rasped, “Yes, I did. I had a dream that you are right here with me and I was holding you. And that sounds completely cheesy, but I was so happy, Lee.” Silence was what followed and the blonde backtracked, “I’m sorry, I’m being clingy again.”

“God, I love you,” Lena blurted out, followed by a tiny sniffle, “And I miss you a lot. How are we going to get through the next few weeks? I ask you.”

Kara chuckled, “You mean after three years of co-dependency and this being the first time that you are gone for more than a week?”

Sighing, the CEO pinched the bridge of her nose unbeknownst to Kara, “Do you think that’s the issue? The _awareness_ that we won’t be seeing each other for the next twenty-six days? That this is what makes it harder for us?”

Letting out a long breath, the blonde mused, “Maybe. But you know what keeps me going? I know that I will be indescribably happy once you’re back in my arms and I can tuck my nose into the spot right beneath your ear. Does that sound melodramatic? Definitely. Do I care?”

“Absolutely not,” both women simultaneously said, laughing at the game that had developed between them over the last few days.

After a brief ringing and rustling on the other end, the CEO’s muffled voice replying to someone, Kara bit her lip in disappointment when Lena said, “Darling, I have to go. My car is waiting outside. I love you.”

Staring at the ceiling, smiling, the blonde whispered, “I love you too, Baby. Have fun and go get some investors. Be safe.”

“I will. Goodbye, my love. Go back to sleep. I was just waiting for an appropriate time to call you.”

Kara frowned in confusion, “What do you mean? What time is it?”

“5 a.m.”

An exasperated groan slipped from the blonde’s lips, “Ugh, I hate you.”

Lena laughed, “No, you don’t.”

The line clicked, a sign for Kara that her girlfriend had hung up, and she turned to the other side of the bed, hugging Lena’s pillow to her chest and letting her scent wash over her when she closed her eyes.

xxxx

Munching on one of her four jelly toasts that she had made herself for breakfast, Kara was staring at the letters written on the note in her girlfriend’s beautiful and neat handwriting.

_“Every time we kiss it feels like the first time for me – and it makes me want to kiss you forever.”_

Blue eyes were glassy as the blonde kept chewing, her mind wandering and relishing in the memory of the day when she had first kissed Lena Luthor.

xxxx

_It was their third date. Wiping her sweaty palms on the material of her slacks, Kara rode the elevator up to Lena’s apartment, tiny droplets of sweat making their way down her spine underneath the thick, fluffy winter coat she was wearing. It had been unusually cold in National City in the past few days, with inches of snow having fallen, and when the blonde had entered the apartment building the wave of warmth that had hit her did not go well with her winter outfit of snow boots, gloves, and her woolen beanie._

_While she had pulled off her gloves, scarf, and hat upon entering, the heat did nothing to ease her nerves, her face undoubtedly blotchy and moist from still wearing her coat. Her stomach did a tiny backflip when the elevator dinged on Lena’s private floor, and when the doors opened the blonde was standing right in the penthouse, the CEO already there to greet her. Green eyes sparkled as she smiled her contagious smile, making Kara beam just as brightly when she entered._

_Leaning over, Lena pressed a tiny kiss to Kara’s cheek and they hugged, “Hi.”_

_With this being the first time Kara was at Lena’s penthouse, she tried to keep a straight face at the enormousness of the place and choked, her eyes still on the raven-haired woman, “H-Hi. Are you ready to go?”_

_When Lena nodded, Kara reached for the other woman’s coat and helped her slip it on, Lena throwing a grateful smile over her shoulder, and the CEO grabbed her grey cashmere gloves and scarf, slipping a matching beanie over her head, and the two women left the penthouse to go out into the snow._

_xxxx_

_“So, Miss Danvers. Where are you taking me?” Lena asked curiously, her arm looped through Kara’s as they strolled down the sidewalk._

_Chewing her lip nervously, Kara adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, “Well, given the fact that it’s the season, and it has been snowing, I thought we’d go to the park. There is an ice rink and, well… snow? We can get hot chocolate… and… uh, but it’s totally fine if you think it’s lame and don’t want to go. We can do something el–“_

_The blonde’s impending ramble was brought to a screeching halt when she felt the CEO’s lips against her cheek, just next to her mouth, and she felt heat rising into her face, tinting her ears an adorable pink. Lena whispered, “The park sounds perfect.”_

_Smiling bashfully, Kara tried to contain herself, but in her excitement, towed Lena in the direction of the park more enthusiastically than she intended to._

_xxxx_

_“I’m going to die,” Lena huffed, wobbling lightly on her ice skates, desperately clinging to the rink’s balustrade, only inching forward at snail pace. The fact that people were sneaking photos of her only added to her irritation, but Kara skating backwards next to her served as a good distraction._

_The blonde’s cheeks were pink from the crisp cold, concerned blue eyes trained on the CEO, “Why didn’t you tell me that you never ice skated before? We could have done something else.”_

_Raising her eyebrow at the other woman, Lena smiled, “And crush your excitement? You were so looking forward to this, Kara, and my inherent ambition to not fail makes me want to learn this. Like, right now. So nuh-uh! We are going to stay right here.”_

_Beaming at the CEO, Kara held her hands out for Lena to take, “Come on. I will pull you with me. Trust me.”_

_Lena tentatively reached out, her legs lightly shaking because she was afraid to fall on her ass, and took Kara’s outstretched hands into her own, smiling, “I trust you.”_

_“Good,” the blonde grinned and started pushing herself backwards, pulling Lena with her, who was a little bit hunched over and tense, but moving forward now. “See? It’s like inline skating.”_

_Shooting the other woman an exasperated look, Lena laughed, “I’m a Luthor. Do you think I’ve inline skated before in my life?”_

_Blushing at the implication, Kara briefly fumbled for her words before she replied, “Well, you push yourself forward with the skates by sliding them off to the side and pressing forward. Just like I’m doing now, but the other way around.”_

_At the look of confusion that crossed the CEO’s face Kara realized that her explanation probably had not been the best one, so she pressed her lips together and turned around. Lena did not have time to panic because the blonde’s hands were still on hers, but now resting on Kara’s waist above her own. With that, the blonde started pushing herself forward with the intention of showing the CEO how to properly ice skate. Lena, however, was a little distracted by the other woman’s backside that was hidden underneath the thick layer of her winter coat._

_Steering them to the balustrade again, Kara turned back around and looked at the raven-haired woman expectantly, “Now you try.”_

_Given the fact that Lena had not seen a single thing, she tried to take the logical approach, constructing a concept in her head of how to properly ice skate. With two doctorates at twenty-four, she was soon cautiously skating forward, her knowledge of physics not having failed her. Skating along the balustrade, the CEO grew bolder and let go, tentatively pushing herself forward and toward the middle of the ice rink._

_Kara was reverse skating beside her with a proud smile on her face, happy that Lena seemed to have gotten the hang of it in such a short time. Their moment, however, was broken when Lena tripped and faceplanted right onto the ice; a look of panic was edged onto Kara’s features and she scrambled over, “Oh, God! Are you okay? Let me help you up.”_

_Already berating herself in her head for bringing the CEO to the rink, blaming herself for Lena getting hurt, the blonde leaned down to offer her hands again, digging her skates as firmly into the ice as she could in order to not fall herself. Her attempt, however, remained futile, because when she was in the process of pulling Lena back up, she stumbled and landed right on top of her, their faces only inches apart._

_Lena was giggling uncontrollably, her breath condensing into soft looking clouds that came from her lips. The blonde was transfixed by the other woman, green eyes sparkling so joyfully when she laughed, and Kara thought that Lena Luthor was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life. She did not care that she was staring until Lena caught her. She tensed up but could not help herself; blue eyes were darting down to plush, red-painted lips and back up to emerald orbs. Lena reached up and brushed flaxen locks out of Kara’s face, the giggles fading until the CEO was staring right back. When Lena cupped her cheek and leaned in, Kara started panicking and hastily cleared her throat, breaking the spell of the moment, “I’m sorry. Here, let me help you up.”_

_Lena deflated almost imperceptibly in disappointment, but let Kara pull her into a standing position, the blonde once again looking her over to make sure she was okay, and they continued skating the rink._

_xxxx_

_Staring at their creation with a raised eyebrow, Kara mused, “Too bad we don’t have a carrot.”_

_Lena chuckled throatily beside her, teasing, “Really, Danvers? Do you always bring carrots to dates?”_

_Blushing furiously, Kara looked at her shoelaces, stammering through her response, “No? I just felt bad for Frosty because he doesn’t have a nose!”_

_The CEO laughed, her voice dangerously close to the blonde’s ear, “I know. I was just teasing you.”_

_And before Kara could say anything else, Lena’s hand came up and connected with the blonde’s face, a handful of snow now coating Kara’s pale skin. She mockingly glared at the other woman before leaning down and collecting snow on her own, “Oh, revenge is so sweet, Luthor. You just wait!”_

_Another load of snow to her face caught Kara by surprise and she started running after Lena, who squealed and scurried away as fast as she could, the other side of their freshly built snowman serving her as cover. They ran around Frosty, Lena always a little bit ahead of Kara, making it impossible for the blonde to actually hit her, even though she tried very hard._

_Their breathing became slightly ragged and the blonde raised her hands, “Okay, I surrender. You win.”_

_Lena’s grinned widely, Kara’s heart fluttering a little, “I like winning.”_

_The way the CEO stood in front of her left the blonde to stare once again. It had started snowing and tiny, fluffy flakes tangled in the tips of raven hair, melting away and leaving it slightly damp. The way Lena’s eyes were smiling when she tilted her head down and at the same time looked up at her, her cheeks flushed from the cold around them. The way the raven-haired woman’s nose crinkled when she smiled. Kara felt warm, fuzzy, and delightfully emboldened; walking toward the other woman, dopily smiling herself, she wrapped her arms around a curvy waist and connected their lips. When Lena kissed her back immediately, her jittery nerves faded and she opened her mouth a little. The CEO’s hands came up to grab the lapels of Kara’s coat and pulled her closer, a warm tongue seeking entrance into her own hot mouth. The blonde granted Lena access and when their tongues slid together for the first time, both women moaned throatily; it felt like they had done this a million times before, and Kara’s grip on the other woman’s waist tightened at that thought._

_They both let the sensations wash over them for a while and when Lena slowed them down and eventually broke the kiss to breathe in oxygen, they both smiled widely, Kara breaking the silence, “Well, that was… pleasant.”_

_Lena huffed out a laugh before reconnecting their lips, chastely this time, “Very pleasant, yes.”_

_Biting her lip to hold back her dopey grin, the blonde suggested, “How about some hot chocolate and a movie back at your place? I make a really good one.”_

_Lena narrowed her eyes, “That remains to be seen, Danvers. Will there be marshmallows in it?”_

_Laughing, the blonde took Lena’s hand into her own and started walking, “You bet.”_

_Lena kissed Kara’s cheek softly, “Perfect.”_

xxxx

_“And should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it’s enough for me. ‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need. I’m so in love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2: Thank you very much for reading.**
> 
> **The quotes in the beginning and the end are taken from the song _Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran.**
> 
> **Drop me a review – they still rock my world. :)**
> 
> **Also, feel free to visit me on Twitter. @unbreakable1986**
> 
> **Until next time, my lovelies.**


End file.
